


Утончённость

by Ji_chan, WTF_Young_Adult



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 22:56:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13727751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ji_chan/pseuds/Ji_chan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Young_Adult/pseuds/WTF_Young_Adult
Summary: Флёр всегда выглядит утончённо.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Elegance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/361218) by [imaginary_golux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_golux/pseuds/imaginary_golux). 



Гермиона не знает, как у Флёр получается выглядеть утончённой даже в таких обстоятельствах: распластанной на простынях на кровати Гермионы, румяной от удовольствия, с волосами, разбросанными по подушке и прикрытыми глазами. В самой Гермионе никакой утончённости нет, она знает об этом и ей, в принципе, всё равно, ведь именно от её поцелуев губы Флёр такие припухшие и покрасневшие, именно её укусы оставили эти быстро бледнеющие метки на боках, именно её пальцы между ног Флёр заставляют ту стонать, извиваться и молить.

Гермионе нравится такая Флёр — жадная до страсти и неспособная на внятную речь от удовольствия. Есть своеобразная власть в том, чтобы довести до бессвязного бормотания именно эту девушку, девушку, одно присутствие которой заставляет всех мужчин вокруг пускать слюни и лепетать. Гермиона старательно доволит Флёр до этого состояния, она знает точно, где прикоснуться, поцеловать, укусить, чтобы заставить Флёр кричать; она провела обширные и глубокие испытания: губы на шее заставляют Флёр стонать, на груди — скулить, между ног — кричать. Засосы в местах, еле скрытых одеждой, приводят к тому, что Флёр будет весь день свирепо сверкать глазами и постоянно к ним прикасаться, а затем набросится на Гермиону, стоит только свету погаснуть.

Почти-нежные пальцы внутри _именно так_ — как сейчас — в сочетании с лёгкими касаниями языка _именно там_... Флёр кончает так оглушительно, что отключается.

Гермиона широко улыбается.

Флёр выглядит всё так же утончённо.


	2. Chapter 2

Гермиона никогда не будет утончённой: её волосы слишком лохматые, пальцы слишком испачканы въевшимися чернилами, подбородок слишком упрямый; рядом с Флёр она выглядит нескладной, незаконченной. Иногда она беспокоится, что однажды Флёр решит — она слишком грубая, слишком английская, и бросит её ради кого-нибудь высокого, бледного и грациозного, как рассвет.

У Флёр не хватает терпения на все эти мысли. Гермиона прекрасна и есть вещи поважнее утончённости. Гермиона гениальная, любящая, милая, властная и великолепная. Но лучший способ доказать ей, что Флёр нет дела до её не-утончённости — не слова: Гермиона знает, что слова могут лгать. О нет, лучший способ убедить Гермиону в своей любви целиком и полностью физический.

Гермиона никогда не бывает утончённой, но она безумно желанна, когда лежит, раскинувшись, на шелковых простынях на кровати Флёр, со спутанными волосами и широко распахнутыми глазами, когда прикусывает язык, чтобы не кричать, пока Флёр руками, губами и ассортиментом игрушек из одного специфического магазина в магическом квартале Парижа доводит её до оргазма так много раз, как только может. Гермиона никогда не будет утончённой, но она ужасающе мила, когда, наконец, срывается и рывком переворачивает их обеих, удерживая Флёр своими испачканными в чернилах пальцами и целуя её так сильно, что Флёр кажется она сейчас потеряет сознание, но не решается, потому что не может себе позволить упустить даже секунду происходящего.

Гермиона очень хорошо умеет пользоваться своими руками. Не так, как Флёр — с нежностью и грацией, пальцы Гермионы грубоваты, немного напористы, и ей не нужно много времени, чтобы заставить Флёр кричать от удовольствия и бессильно растекаться по постели от пресыщения. Еще меньше времени ей нужно, чтобы, оперевшись одной рукой на кровать и опустив вторую между ног, присоединиться к Флёр в оргазме. В основном, они засыпают вместе, переплетаясь телами, как на картине Эшера, и обе — абсолютно удовлетворённые.

Гермиона никогда не будет утончённой, но она нечто гораздо большее: она любима.


End file.
